Death's Diary
by Greek Goddess Of Myths
Summary: Horus and Anubis have another fight , this time Horus punishes Anubis by sending him to Modern world . What happens when he makes enemies with three Underworld gods ? And why does Apollo hates him ? Will Anubis the most hated god in Egyptian Mythology find friends in the Greek ? find out ! ( my brother wrote this so please review )
1. Prologue The Argument

**This is a Story my younger brother wrote and I revised a little , the ideas are all his though . He asked me to post it for fun so I did .**

**So enjoy !**

**Greek Goddess Of Myths **

* * *

_Prologue; _

''_OH MY GOD HORUS! '' I screamed in rage, who could handle that asshole anyway? He was just such a prick._

_Oh Sorry guys ! I was just arguing with Horus; I'm Anubis the Egyptian god of Death ; Mummies , funerals and ... well death ! If you need to know what happened then I'll have to tell you news ; the bad news is that Horus is going to punish me by sending me the most hated god to modern world ._

_The good news is that I'm not going to see his face. _

_I think the bad news beat the good news , but as long as he stays away I'm grateful for that...anyway I've got a train to catch so see ya !_

* * *

**It's short I know , my brother makes short chapters but a lot of them ! **

**So what do you think ? Do you like Anubis ? Please review .**

**Greek Goddess Of Myths **


	2. Chapter 1 : Aboard The Train

_Chapter 2;__ I fight death _

_I was starting to walk away from the train station , but Just then the guy I saw at the train poked me and said '' who are you and what do you want? '' _

_I answered him by saying '' I don't want anything sir ''_

_His eyes narrowed and he said '' then why were you looking at me mere mortal? '' _

_I felt myself go red but then confusion struck me and so I said '' mere mortal? '' _

_Then he nodded and said '' yah, you filthy creature '' _

_So I said '' then what are you an angel? '' _

_The guy grinned before saying '' only something better '' _

_I then ran away from the guy and from the main street and into an alleyway._

_But then I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around afraid of what I might see , the guy in front of me looked the same as the other guy only taller , broader , and tough looking . _

_Next to him was a guy with peach skin, blond hair and was so smaller than the guy next to him. _

_They were both blocking my only way out cause the other path was blocked by a stone wall, there was nothing to use but power so I attacked the black haired guy with my magic but soon I found myself laying on the floor in my own blood . _

_I tried standing up but then someone placed a thin knife to my neck and that forced me down, it was the guy from the train. _

_He smiled then said '' you think you can fight a child of night and darkness? '' _

_He then smirked before saying '' you don't even know how to use power '' _

_But the big black haired interrupted him by saying '' actually, he has pretty good damn power, it was enough to kill a mortal by any chance '' _

_Then the guy from the train says '' then we should kill him shouldn't we? '' _

_The blond guy giggled, and then the black haired guy's eyes grew wide. Just then a muscular golden haired guy appeared out of nowhere and said '' stay away from mortals '' _

_The blond haired guy growled and said '' he isn't a mortal though, he's something else '' _

_The golden haired guy said '' I said stay away, and stop making trouble on earth '' _

_All of them obeyed and left in a whiff of smoke. _

_The golden haired guy picked me up and said '' lets get you sorted shan't we? '' _


	3. Chapter 2 : I Fight Death ( or try to )

_Chapter 2;__ I fight death _

_I was starting to walk away from the train station , but Just then the guy I saw at the train poked me and said '' who are you and what do you want? '' _

_I answered him by saying '' I don't want anything sir ''_

_His eyes narrowed and he said '' then why were you looking at me mere mortal? '' _

_I felt myself go red but then confusion struck me and so I said '' mere mortal? '' _

_Then he nodded and said '' yah, you filthy creature '' _

_So I said '' then what are you an angel? '' _

_The guy grinned before saying '' only something better '' _

_I then ran away from the guy and from the main street and into an alleyway._

_But then I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around afraid of what I might see , the guy in front of me looked the same as the other guy only taller , broader , and tough looking . _

_Next to him was a guy with peach skin, blond hair and was so smaller than the guy next to him. _

_They were both blocking my only way out cause the other path was blocked by a stone wall, there was nothing to use but power so I attacked the black haired guy with my magic but soon I found myself laying on the floor in my own blood . _

_I tried standing up but then someone placed a thin knife to my neck and that forced me down, it was the guy from the train. _

_He smiled then said '' you think you can fight a child of night and darkness? '' _

_He then smirked before saying '' you don't even know how to use power '' _

_But the big black haired interrupted him by saying '' actually, he has pretty good damn power, it was enough to kill a mortal by any chance '' _

_Then the guy from the train says '' then we should kill him shouldn't we? '' _

_The blond guy giggled, and then the black haired guy's eyes grew wide. Just then a muscular golden haired guy appeared out of nowhere and said '' stay away from mortals '' _

_The blond haired guy growled and said '' he isn't a mortal though, he's something else '' _

_The golden haired guy said '' I said stay away, and stop making trouble on earth '' _

_All of them obeyed and left in a whiff of smoke. _

_The golden haired guy picked me up and said '' lets get you sorted shan't we? '' _


	4. Chapter 3 : Apollo , Hermes and Athena

**Another chapter your way !**

**Greek Goddess Of Myths **

* * *

_He took me to a ceiling of a building then mounted his chariot and rode of with me, wait chariot? _

_Right before I asked he said rather proudly '' I am Apollo god of the sun '' _

_I shook my head and said '' NO you're not, that's Ra! '' _

_He looked at me quizzically '' Ra? '' _

_I nodded and said '' yah Ra, the real Egyptian god of the sun! '' _

_I snapped he looked at me like I was a psycho. '' yah whatever you say '' _

_That got me really angry '' NO! '' I screamed '' you don't just go around people saying '' hay I'm the god of the sun! '' _

_Apollo sighed before saying '' OMG! I should have left Thanatus and Hypnos to finish you off for Momus! '' _

_Before I said something stupid we finally reached a very weird Greek looking castle, well then I guess we were in Greece? _

_We dismounted off the chariot and stood in front of the palace gates. _

_Apollo pointed to the palace proudly before saying '' this is Olympus home of the gods '' _

_I was open-mouthed but for a long time , then ... '' No Way! It looks like a hut, how can human beings even stare at that? '' _

_He gave me a freaky stare but right before he started to say something that was senseless a guy with dirty blond hair, bright sky blue eyes, ivory skin , wearing a cap which had wings growing out of it, plus his shoes (sandals) had wings too but in my opinion the wings were way too small to carry a person his size. _

_When the guy landed from his flight he eyed me weirdly but not meanly before saying '' who've you got there Apollo, another lover? ''_

_Apollo shook his head and said '' nah, just a psycho '' _

_I understood that so I said '' I have ears you know, there bigger than normal '' _

_Apollo smiled a little before saying '' yah, psycho' got ears Hermes '' _

_The guy now identified as Hermes turned to me and said '' hi I'm Hermes, god of her_'' _

_Before he could continue Apollo stopped him and said '' he won't believe it, because he's a real psycho '' _

_I narrowed my eyes , but before I or anybody for that matter got the chance to speak a big women bigger than Apollo or Hermes came wearing a Greek Helmet, shield and spear._

_When she reached us she said '' what is this little mortal doing here '' _

_Hermes was about to say something polite or nice , ( I thought he would say something nice and not polite ) when Apollo interrupted him and said '' a Psycho '' _

_The women's then said '' then why did you bring a psycho then? '' _

_Apollo said '' I never knew he was a psycho until later on '' _

_Then he added '' Athena says hi to Mr. Psycho or he'll growl '' _

_Before I protested Athena said '' Well, Hello psycho '' _

_I started to get angry , I was going to say something stupid but then the guy named Hermes said '' he's not a psycho , come on Apollo be nice '' _

_Apollo said '' I shall try , but I swear if he doesn't behave well ... fried on a tree doesn't seem that bad now does it ? '' Hermes turned pale , while Athena stared at him before she said '' why don't we all head towards the palace gates ? '' so we all started going towards the castle gate._

* * *

**Do you like Hermes or Athena ? Did you like Apollo ? **_  
_

**Greek Goddess Of Myths **


	5. Chapter 4 : Zeus , Poseidon and Hades

Chapter 5; a chat with the lord of the dead

THE GUY WITH THE WHITE BEARD THEN SAID IN A LOUD VOICE SAID '' BROTHER HADES ME AND POSEIDON ARE GOING TO HAVE A PRIVATE meeting , may you take your leave ''

Hades only smiled and said '' you wouldn't mind if I take our bronze friend for a little chat then would you ? ''

Zeus looked to Poseidon's sea-green eyes for help , but Poseidon only nodded to Hades's request .

So Zeus said '' you may , but he must return when I'm done my chat with Poseidon '' then he turned in Poseidon's direction with a angry look on his face .

Hades motined for me to follow him , so I followed him


End file.
